


Unexpected Misunderstanding

by Dany_le_fou



Series: The Unexpected Series [2]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_le_fou/pseuds/Dany_le_fou
Relationships: Clare/Raki (Claymore)
Series: The Unexpected Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734349
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer :** I don’t own Claymore.

()()()()

It had started so well. Go with Riful to investigate the strange Yoki pulses that had been felt around lately. While not especially powerful, they had an unknown quality to them, and this had prompted the Abyssal of the West out of her lair in the hopes that whatever caused this would prove useful.

Still, as they got closer, Riful had become antsier with every passing day. Unknown to a certain couple who was the cause of the pulses, said Yoki pulses only affected female Claymores and Awakened…

And now, here he was, the mighty former Rank 3, crawling on his belly in an attempt at stealth. Now, even Duff was intelligent enough to know a thirty-foot purple giant is not the best form to stay in if you want to hide, but it was now a matter of survival. The deep scratches and dents in his armor, which was completely gone in some places, showed that.

Sadistic psycho Riful was scary.

Sadistic psycho HORNY Riful was the most frightening thing he had ever seen.

After all, how many creatures have a complete BDSM kit for a body? Appendages to could be use to bind, squeeze, whip, stab and cut at the same time?

Duff paid for his lapse in attention as he found himself bound and hoisted up by a swarm of very familiar ribbons, only to stare in deceptively sweet solid red eyes.

“Hoo, hoo… Du-uf-ff-fy…” Riful breathed huskily.

It was proven that even Awakened Beings can beg for their mommy.

()()()()

Clare let out a small sigh as she walked back to the campsite, a comfortable silence reigning between her and her two companions, Deneve and Yuma. ‘Food gathering, again!’ she thought with slight annoyance. Well, this was to be expected, sure a single Claymore does not eat much, but seven half-Yoma, with four half-awakened, plus a human male are something else. Especially when one of them has been dubbed ‘the Stomach’.

Still, she wouldn’t change it for anything. They were her friends, almost her family, and with her quest for her lost human friend completed, she felt better than she had in years. Too bad she had been forced to put her revenge against Priscilla on hold due to higher priorities.

Of course, the most recent changes didn’t hurt either. Back when she had been traveling with Raki, she had felt human again, something she had lost the moment Teresa’s flesh was implanted in her. Today however, she not only felt like a human, she felt like a human _woman_.

Warm, sweaty skin rubbing against hers, gentle lips teasing every single inch of her slender form, from the tips of her ears to the soles of her feet, delicious mounting pleasure leading to mind-blowing ecstasy… again and again, dutifully, tirelessly… A faint blush painted her delicate cheeks… the things he did to her, the moans he managed to coax from her usually reserved self…

Even the goddess she was named after had never been worshipped so thoroughly.

This however had led to an unforeseen problem. Having a healthy sex life is fine for a human. But being the only one getting laid in a group leads to some tensions. And let’s not forget the real issue : she was a Claymore.

No, this had nothing to do with her body; Raki’s actions every night drove the point. Repeatedly. The problem was her Yoki.

A little known fact is that Yoki can convey emotions. A sensing type, like Galatea, is able to read the emotional state of a warrior miles away. But when said state is the tumult of several successive orgasms, the surges of the Yoki are much, much more violent, and will affect nearby Claymore differently depending on their proximity and their own sensibility.

Suffice to say, the six other Ghosts were getting hornier everyday, and more frustrated as well, considering there was only one man around. She remembered the time she found Cynthia and Yuma peeping on him, or Helen ‘mistakenly’ going to the wrong side of the river to bathe. Miria… well, Miria had an image to uphold, and she was busy fending off the overly affected Tabitha who kept trying to get some relief from the induced horniness.

Seeing their fearless leader getting jumpy around her personal stalker never got old.

Still, even their resident ‘eye’ was starting to give Raki some speculative looks. And ultimately, Raki was a young man who happened to be traveling with several attractive women.

‘Or maybe I’m getting paranoid.’ Clare thought as she neared the clearing where they had made their camp, the voices of the others now becoming more distinct through the trees.

“Come on, just a taste, please!” Helen’s tone was comically begging.

“For the last time, NO!” Raki however did not sound amused.

“Oh, stop that, I know you enjoy my expertise.”

‘Wait… what expertise?’ Clare froze in her tracks as her thoughts sputtered for a second before her rational side took over again. ‘Calm down Clare. You know Raki is completely devoted to you. He would never look at another woman. No matter how outspoken, passionate…’ She was about to move again when Helen’s voice continued.

“And it’s soooo good… the texture, the taste…” the former rank 22 moaned almost sexually.

‘Taste? Don’t tell me she’s talking about…’ the Windcutter user could not finish the thought. Helen had no problem talking about men, and some embarrassing questions she had asked Clare left little doubt as to what Helen wanted to taste. Some images which had formed in Clare’s mind back then came back, rationality going down the drain in the meantime. First Helen doing what she thought she was talking about then much to her dismay, the image shifted and she pictured herself instead of Helen. ‘I’ve never…’

“Helen, you’re drooling.” Miria’s voice commented.

“Hey, how can I not?” Helen defended. “And if I remember well, you love it just as much.”

‘No way!! He… and she… and they…’ More images were forming. First with Helen, then with Miria, and finally with both. Logic made a last ditch attempt. ‘No, no, no, it’s not possible. This is Miria we’re talking about. She’s not the kind to succumb to her hormones. Not level-headed, responsible, dependable… charismatic, beautiful Miria.’ Her hopes were dashed by her leader’s next words.

“I don’t!” Miria went from scolding to embarrassed.

“Come on Miria, we all do. Or are you implying the kid’s not good at it?”

‘They ALL do?’ Clare’s hand drew slightly closer to her sword as embarrassment turned into righteous jealousy.

“No, Raki’s very gifted…”

“He sure is.” Cynthia cheerfully chimed in.

‘HER TOO!!’ Still, despite her outrage, Clare could not disagree with Raki’s level of skill. But that was no reason! The only one who should know about this particular skill of his was her!

“So can you blame me if I want to get some?” Helen shot back.

‘Just wait I’ll give you some.’ Clare snarled.

“Helen, last time you asked for a taste, there was barely enough left for everyone.” Miria stated patiently. “I know you love it, but this is getting out of hand. Hell, last time you had Deneve and Yuma pin Raki down so you could help yourself.”

Both aforementioned Claymores found themselves on the receiving end of a golden-eyed glare. Yuma cringed as she held out her hands. “Please Clare, I have no idea what they’re talking about.”

“Hey, I ended up sharing with them.” Helen shot back.

Yuma whimpered and even Deneve looked uneasy as Clare slowly and deliberately drew her sword.

“After gobbling down half of it.” Raki pointed out crossly.

“I swear, I just wanted to stir the pot a little. But it was so mouthwatering, I could not resist.”

‘Stir the pot!’ Clare mentally repeated. ‘I’ll show you about stirring the pot!’

“Well, you know Helen, give her an inch and she’ll take…”

“Shut up Cynthia! Like you’re any different! Heck, even Tabitha takes more than her fill!”

‘Oh, I knew she was also interested… lusting after Miria, my ass!’ Clare was starting to make plans on how to deal with her so-called friends. ‘Windcutter? No, not painful enough. Giving them to Riful? Maybe. She’s a sadistic bitch after all. Or maybe if I could get those Abyssal Feeders after them. Try getting some while on the run!’

“Besides you let me do it last time!”

“I had a moment of weakness.” Raki grumbled.

Clare froze on the spot. ‘WHAT?!’ Raki suddenly found himself at the top of her newly-made hit list. ‘I’m going to kill him! All those speeches about loyalty and devotion! You… you… MAN!’

“And I can’t take it anymore!! I. Need. It. NOW!!” Helen roared.

“Stop her!” Miria shouted as there were sounds of a scuffle.

“Damn it Helen! Let go!” Raki ordered in a panicked tone.

“NO WAY!! Please. Please. Just a little!”

“Hold on Raki!” Cynthia panted as she tried to help the young man fend off the craving warrior.

“I’m trying!”

“Helen! Let it go!” Miria ordered.

“I only want what’s inside!” Helen sneered. “Please Miria, I can’t wait anymore!”

“I’ll help you Captain!” Tabitha called as she jumped into the fray.

“TABITHA! YOU WON’T HELP ME BY GRABBING MY BREASTS!”

“Woo! Go Taby!” Helen cheered.

And then Clare finally exploded. Unadulterated fury combined with a tremendous Yoki release changed her beautiful face into something that would have an Abyssal Feeder run away. You could have sworn she had golden flames coming out of her eyes as she stomped into the clearing like an avenging goddess on the warpath.

“HELEN!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THEM ATTACHED … TO… YOUR…”

Her fearsomeness went to ‘Abyssal-level’ to ‘Cute fluffy kitten’ as she took in the sight.

Raki and Helen.

Engaged in a tug-of-war.

Over a steaming pot (which smelled quite delicious she noted).

Cynthia helping Raki.

Miria trying to force Helen from her price.

And Tabitha STILL holding Miria from behind, a contented smile on her face.

Have you ever felt so stupid you wished the earth would split open and swallow you? Because that’s how Clare felt at the moment.

Very slowly, Clary sheathed her sword back, turned away and walked the way she came, trying to hide her mortification under a blank mask.

Instantly, Raki let go of the pot and went after her, the dinner he had been trying to save forgotten due to higher priorities. Unfortunately, the sudden lack of resistance sent Helen, Miria and Tabitha falling on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Deneve raised an eyebrow as the pot traced a grateful arc in the air before spilling its contents on the three fallen warriors.

“HOT! HOT! HOT!” Helen shot to her feet as the temperature hit her. Some of the stew fell from her hair onto her face, and she licked it instinctively. “Mmm… tasty.” She grinned as she began scooping what was on her and ate it. She then looked at Miria who was still covered with food.

“Don’t even think about it.” Miria warned her before amending. “Both of you.” The last part was aimed at Tabitha who looked like she was considering something.

“Shouldn’t we go after them?” Cynthia asked.

Deneve shrugged. “Clare made assumptions and overreacted. Raki will reassure her, and they’ll make up in no time. I don’t think there’s a big problem here.”

“Aside from the ‘making up’ having Clare walking bow-legged tomorrow, with an annoyingly satisfied grin on her face.” Helen grumbled. “Not to mention, we’re out of ropes to tie Taby up.”

Miria paled at that. Not only the braided Claymore was the most affected, but every time she tried to appropriate herself on her commander’s body.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for them. But couldn’t we work something out?”

“Like what? A schedule?” Deneve was only half-joking. Even she was nearing the end of her patience at times.

“I can understand Forty Seven arguing BUT I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! We are six hot, smart, willing women who wish for some, well-deserved in my opinion, relief, and she’s hogging the only available man.” Strangely enough, no one was denying her, she noted. “Honestly girls, which sane guy would complain?”

()()()()

Far, very far away, a certain male Abyssal sneezed as he attempted to crawl away from his pursuers. Yet another town destroyed, and one of them dead. He was mostly naked, covered with scrapes and bites, and utterly exhausted, but he finally had an opportunity to flee.

Distancing himself from his female companions may not have been the smartest thing to do, but the looks they were throwing him were starting to make him uneasy, so it had seemed a rather good idea at the time.

And then things went to hell…

Apparently, the Feeders were still after him, but there had been a slight change lately. Probably due to those strange Yoki pulses which had altered their programming.

He wanted to scream as a hand grabbed his ankle and proceeded to drag him back to the seven now awake and HORNY monsters.

He didn’t know which was more humiliating… being eaten alive, or being fucked to death.


End file.
